


"Honey"~ JooKyun

by peachy_yoonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_yoonho/pseuds/peachy_yoonho
Summary: "So...why Honey?” Changkyun asked quietly, trying to subtly edge his way close to the older boy.Jooheon leaned back, a shy grin ghosting his face. "Been waiting on you to ask that, Kyunnie." He brushed his fingers through his black hair. “Would ya believe me if I said it's coz I'm sweet?”Changkyun snorted, raising his pierced eyebrow. “Should I believe you?”Honey. A sweet name for a sweet boy.And Im Changkyun, broody book nerd looking for a friend.Is Jooheon the sunny smile he was looking for to brighten up his dark life?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. part 1: "honey"

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, maybe this will be better than my last fic. i'll probably edit along the way so look out for that. bai bai

"Your name is...Honey?" Even with her years of finding unusual names, the Starbucks cashier seemed surprised. 

The young man just smiled at her, an aura of sunshine radiating from his dimpled grin. “Yeah!” 

“Oh...kay? Um, give me about 10 minutes, Honey. You can go wait.” 

Jooheon watched people pass outside the window as he clutched his iced caramel cappuccino with the hastily scrawled “honey” on the side. He barely noticed the stare of the darkly dressed boy across the tables. 

“Can I…..help you?” 

The black haired boy looked away quickly, a dark flush creeping across his cheeks. Mumbling a sheepish “no, nothing," he rapidly moved from the table out the door. 

"You left your book.” 

Changkyun looked up to see the dimpled grin of the boy from Starbucks. "Honey,” he was called. Fitting, as his tanned skin and sugary smile gave off a honey-colored aura. Changkyun blinked slowly at him, trying to process the words that were said to him. 

The boy handed him the book silently, tilting his head to look at Changkyun. “I.M?” he questioned, noticing the name on the back cover of the book. 

Changkyun flushed, nodding as he took the book. “It's...uhm..my name is Im Changkyun...so..” he trailed off, the blush on his cheeks becoming increasingly more noticeable as the older boy sat down next to him.

Laughing as he nudged Changkyun, he said, “It's cool. I'm Honey. Can I sit with you for a while?” 

Opening his book and trying to rid himself from the embarrassment, Changkyun leaned back. "Well…..I'm not going to tell you to leave….” 

Jooheon giggled. "Y'know...I might just like you. Broody concept aside.” 

"So...why Honey?” Changkyun asked quietly, trying to subtly edge his way close to the older boy. 

Jooheon leaned back, a shy grin ghosting his face. "Been waiting on you to ask that, Kyunnie." He brushed his fingers through his black hair. “Would ya believe me if I said it's coz I'm sweet?” 

Changkyun snorted, raising his pierced eyebrow. “Should I believe you?” 

“Probably not….” 

The cool spring air was nice. Changkyun hadn't been out in ages. He watched Jooheon with mild interest as the older boy hummed to himself, light shining on him, kissed by the sun. 

“Honey is short for Jooheon,” he explained simply. “My name is Lee Jooheon. Friends started calling me Heonie-”

"....which turned into Honey,” Changkyun finished. Earning a soft “uh huh,” from Jooheon, he resumed his reading. 

He cursed himself internally for his lack of communication skills when Jooheon stood up quickly turning to ask "Hey! Wanna go for tteokbokki? I know this great place!”

Changkyun frowned. He didn't really like tteokbokki but he wanted to spend more time with Jooheon before the older boy inevitably left and forgot about him. “Sure,” he sighed, shutting his book. He barely even read a page since leaving Starbucks. He had been swept up in Jooheon's whirlwind energy and was now being dragged through back streets by his hand. 

"Honey..” he began to whine, wondering if he made a mistake as Jooheon pulled him into the marketplace. 

“Oh c'mon, Kyunnie! Can't quit on me now!” 

Jooheon smiled widely at Changkyun, who just watched him, his expression softening. “Fine.” 

Falling a little behind as Jooheon chatted mindlessly on their walk to an arcade, Changkyun smiled at the excited blonde boy. 

The arcade brought out Changkyun's competitive side. After about half an hour (and an unpleasant amount of money down the drain), he whipped around, proudly showing off the bright bucket hat decorated with baby shark he won from the claw machine. 

"Jooheon! Honey!” he exclaimed. “You HAVE to wear this!” 

Jooheon barely contained the half laughing cringe that escaped upon looking at the tacky monstrosity. “You cannot make me wear that.” 

Changkyun held it out, his eyebrows drawing together. “I spent 20,000 won on this, Honey. You have to wear it.” 

Seeing the younger's pout, Jooheon sighed and took the hat. “BUT, you need to come with me to the river. There's something I want to show you...”   
He didn't waste a second in locking fingers with Changkyun and dragging him out of the arcade to the Han River. 

“Honeeeeyyy, slow down,” he laughed, a shy grin spreading across his face. “Y'know, I'm not sure a lot of people can keep up with you.” 

“Who needs them when I have you?” 

Changkyun blinked slowly as they raced to the river. 'No. No', he thought. 'I will not let myself be hurt'. Despite the sirens going off in his head about Jooheon, he continued to let   
himself be taken by this bubbly boy with his cat-like eyes and pretty movements. He wanted to know where this went. 

“Why would you want me?” 

Jooheon stopped dead in his tracks as the reached the river and turned to face Changkyun. 

"Because.” He looked at the dark haired boy, taking his wrist. “Every sun needs a moon.” 

“And…..I'm your moon?” 

Jooheon smiled, his dimples digging deep. “The prettiest damn moon I've ever seen.” 

Changkyun's cheeks flushed at Jooheon's words. "C'mon then, sun. We have a river to see.”


	2. Part 2: Honey's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm running out of ideas lol sorry if this sucks   
> xoxo Lele

"So." 

"...So...?" Jooheon repeated, slightly baffled.

Changkyun blushed, awkwardly turning away. "Um.. I have to go." He checked his watch. 3:07am. "It's late.. and I have class tomorrow.."

Jooheon laughed. "Wow, I kept you all night, huh? Yeah it's probably best you go home and sleep."

Panicking, Changkyun stuttered out, "UM.. Uh.. we should hang out again some time." 

"Yeah. We should, Kyun." 

Nervously, Changkyun began to turn away, looking up at the sky. "Wow, the moon is pretty tonight." 

"Mhm. It sure is," Jooheon grinned, looking at Changkyun's back. 

"Goodnight, Honey." 

"Goodnight, Kyun." 

***

*a questionable amount of time later* 

“Honey? Jooheon?” Changkyun looked around Jooheon's apartment frantically, running from room to room. "JOOHEON?!” 

Opening the door, Changkyun saw Jooheon laying across the lap of a young man playing with his hair and speaking in a gentle voice. They looked up, startled to see the disheveled younger boy.

“Kyunnie!” Jooheon said excitedly, sitting up. "Come meet my friend, Minhyuk!"

Changkyun's panicked face quickly turned back into his regular scowl as he mumbled a sheepish hello to Minhyuk. Turning to Jooheon he quietly said, “I was worried Honey...”

Jooheon laughed. “Well I thought that if I told you my friends were coming over, you wouldn't come. So I made it seem like I needed something.” 

A mixture of anger and disappointment spread over Changkyun's face as he rolled his eyes and mumbled something about staying anyway. 

Changkyun watched Jooheon lounge around with his increasingly louder friends, a feeling of jealousy pooling in his stomach. He didn't like them. They took Jooheon's attention away. 

But he was happy, laughing with them and Changkyun couldn’t help but lose himself in the older boy’s contagious dimpled grin. 

"Changkyun, wasn't it?” 

He looked up to meet the eyes of a thin boy with pouty lips and a very noticeable resting bitch face. “I'm Hyungwon,” he said sweetly. 

Changkyun nodded nervously. "Changkyun, I.M ...doesn't really matter. What's it to you?” 

"Kyuuuun...” Jooheon whined from his spot next to the boy called Wonho. "Be nice, please.” 

Changkyun rolled his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible to Hyungwon as the tall boy sat down next to him. 

“How long have you been friends with Honey?” Hyungwon questioned. “He hasn't brought you around before. Assumed you were his boyfriend he was scared to show us for some reason..” 

Changkyun tried to hide the rapid blush that graced his cheeks intensely at Hyungwon's mention of the word "boyfriend.” 

“Ah…..well...no I'm not his boyfriend….” Changkyun stuttered out a shy answer. 

Raising a thick eyebrow, Hyungwon snorted and turned away “Aight. You ain't that subtle though sweetheart. Pick ya jaw up off the floor before someone sees you staring at Honey.” 

Changkyun scowled and turned away from the boys, conflicted about whether or not he should leave quietly. 

He began to stand up and gather his things when he was suddenly tackled by Jooheon. The boy's hot breath gave him goosebumps as he whispered "don't leave yet babyyy..". His cologne smells good, Changkyun thought. 

"Why not?” he snapped, trying to ignore the weird feeling pooling in his stomach. 

Jooheon snorted a little and sighed into Changkyun's ear. "Cuz seeing you jealous of me n’ the boys makes me laugh.” 

Changkyun choked on air, furiously blushing. “Jealous? I'm- I'm not jealous..” he stuttered. 

“Uh huh, sure. Sit your ass down next to me and hang out you dumb lone wolf.” 

Bruh I shouldn't want this, shouldn't want him this isn't right i- Changkyun's mind was going rabid as he gently sat down in between Hyunwoo and Jooheon. 

The jealousy laden in his stomach began to fade away as he joined the conversation, learning the names of the other boys and easing into their company. 

"SOOOOOO--” Minhyuk began very loudly. "ChaNGKYUN-ah!”

Changkyun looked away from Jooheon to face Minhyuk, confused. 

“Do you have a crush on Honey?”

**Author's Note:**

> it's really really short, sorry about that. buuuut i'm gonna write up some more things and let's see where that takes us.


End file.
